The present invention is generally directed to improved toner compositions and imaging processes thereof. The imaging processes of the present invention provide toners and methods of preventing or eliminating background and spotted images which spots are believed to arise from uncharged or oppositely charged surface additive particulates or agglomerates thereof which contain small amounts of colorant material sufficient to impart objectionable color and noticeable appearance to random background deposits.
The toner compositions of the present invention in embodiments thereof possess excellent admix characteristics, maintain their triboelectric charging characteristics for an extended number of imaging cycles, and enable the elimination or minimization of undesirable background deposits or spots on the imaging member or photoconductor, and the image receiver sheet or copy paper. Furthermore, the toner compositions of the present invention are substantially insensitive to relative humidity in a machine environment and permit developed images with excellent optical densities and low background. Developers of the present invention are comprised of the aforementioned toners and carrier particles, especially carrier particles comprised of a core with a mixture of polymers thereover. The toner and developer compositions of the present invention can be selected for electrophotographic, especially xerographic, imaging and printing processes and preferably magnetic image character recognition processes (MICR) such as processes similar to those selected for the Xerox Corporation 8790/9790 MICR machines, and preferably the Xerox Corporation 4135.RTM. MICR test fixture or machine, and wherein for example, personal checks with no, or minimal background deposits can be generated.